


(S+B)x1

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.二次元歸二次元，三次元歸三次元，兩者請勿混為一談，這篇是純正只會發生在二次元，所有的東西都與三次元無關。<br/>2.內容皆為捏造，包含人體生理、背景設定、角色設定、邏輯觀念、性愛方式等等全部都是虛構的，全部都是不正確的，與原作一點關係都沒有，全都是假的。<br/>3.角色人格偏差，角色形象崩壞，OOC、OOC、OOC重要的要講三次，裡面出場的所有人腦袋都有問題。<br/>4.為了Ｈ而Ｈ的PWP文章，BL、YAOI，R18、NC-17<br/>5.故事是追求官能的Ａ片風格，毫無邏輯可言<br/>6.此篇為(S+B)x1，雙龍，BD前提下的SB，但SB沒有攻受問題<br/>7.這只是作者壓力大的發洩性文章，請不用打電話叫精神病院來抓人，我很好、身心健全，只是有時候壓力大會想把大哥這樣又那樣，謝謝關心。</p>
<p>若是上述任一點無法接受，或是其中任何一點地方看不懂，請勿觀看此文，為了你我的身心健康著想，不要點開這篇，謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	(S+B)x1

Batman並沒有表面上以為的這麼不近人情，Superman深知這點，即使他們的初次印象與會面完全稱不上友好，即使Batman到現在還是足以令外人誤會他們是敵對地冷漠對待他，但Superman知道其實他們的關係比以前好很多了，甚至可以說已經是很親近，他知道當對方願意嘗試瞭解他的時候，他們一定可以走得更近、更加信任，因為對方是個只要想做，就會徹底實行的人，他敢說再也沒有人比對方更瞭解他了，開玩笑，對方可是Batman呢！

不過Superman雖然擁有各樣超能，他依然有著貪心與私心，雖然已經跟Batman關係良好到互相合作，而且不僅是公事上的互助，私底下也熟知到吸引著彼此，但即使都這麼靠近了，他還是想要更加接近對方，還是會對現在這種距離不滿足。

「有時候我真的覺得很不懂你。」

在某次任務危機，Superman緊急將用飛機與敵人同歸於盡而掉下來的Batman接住，救回到地面時他開口說。

「沒有人能夠完全瞭解人。」Batman背對著對方，拍了拍身上的灰塵冷冷回答。

「不，我不是這個意思。」覺得對方誤會他的意思的Superman急忙解釋，「我的意思是，我以為我們已經很親近了，已經夠信任彼此，像這次的事情，你不應該瞞著我，萬一我來不及趕過來怎麼辦？」

「我告訴你計畫除了不會任何幫助外，還可能增加敵人發現計畫的風險，你應該知道你有多顯眼。」Batman不悅地回答，「還是你真覺得冒著被發現的風險告訴你計畫，會有幫助？」

「我……。」Superman挫敗地搖搖頭，他就知道自己永遠辯不過對方，「的確是，在這件事情上你說得對，但我只是、我只是覺得～有時候覺得，你並不信任我，至少是沒有我認為那樣相信我，我還以為我們已經很親近了，但你總是有事情瞞著我，一直都有事情瞞著，無論我對你多坦承。」

Batman此時終於轉身望向一臉失落的Superman。

「我將我所有最重視的事情都告訴你，與你分享我所珍視的一切，就連孤獨碉堡也讓你走進，但你對我，卻永遠都有我所不知道的地方，而你甚至連猶豫要不要透露給我的念頭都沒有，而我剛剛就差點因為你眾多中的不知道嚇得半死。」一想到剛剛自己看見對方差點從空中掉下來摔死的驚恐畫面，Superman忍不住把一直困擾自己的內心感受全部抱怨出來。

他受到強烈的驚嚇、幾乎停止心跳的那種，所以他有權可以向對方表達長時間累積的不滿。Superman理直氣壯地想。

「……你想要我怎麼作？」沉默一會的Batman冷靜地開口，像是暴風雨前的寧靜，也像是在應付小孩的無理取鬧。

「我覺得我們應該更加坦白。」Superman像是想講這句話很久地立刻蹦出這句，「坦承相見、不再有秘密，不、不是說你凡事都要告訴我，任務計畫什麼的總是有你的考量，我是指，向我分享你重視的那些、你覺得人生最滿意的那些。」

「這樣就會讓你覺得我們更親近？」

「對！」

Superman拿捏不准自己是不是踩了對方的地雷，據理力爭卻有些提心吊膽地望著對方，他知道Batman重視隱私到堪稱控制狂的地步，踩到雷就有覺悟會把你炸上天（物理上還是精神上都有可能），但也因此更令人能感受到信任，把最重視的那些與人分享，親近也莫過於此，Superman一直覺得不對等，單方面瞭解不是真的瞭解，一直覺得有距離也莫過於此。

對方總是有秘密，即使他都掏心掏肺。

「我知道了。」

Batman沒有生氣，但也沒有更多回應，只是冷冷丟下這句就離開了，也弄不懂對方到底是決定拉開距離、割斷他們的關係，還是一般人定義上的我知道了我會這麼作，Batman向來特別，是地球上最獨一無二的人，Superman永遠都摸不清對方的思考，不是花花公子Wayne的輕浮、不是Batman的冷酷，而是完美展現兩者之下的那位Bruce。

所以Bruce消失個兩天也不令Superman意外，應該說困惑但不至於驚訝，對方總是超乎他的想像不是？真要說令他覺得有些打擊的是對方居然兩天都沒有針對他們最後那場Superman豁出去大抱怨的談話有反應，那可是他堪稱用生命作籌碼的真心話大冒險啊！

對方是覺得太沈重太麻煩選擇拉開距離？還是察覺自己並不想要這份關係而斷絕？恢復以前那種冷冰冰關係，還是對方根本沒把他放心上，兩人並沒有他想像中的親近，一切都是他的一廂情願，對方只是讓他看清事實。

不管哪個都很傷人，但他會撐過去，他必須撐過去。

就在Superman快要被自己難得負面思考壓垮時，Batman聯繫他了，要Superman在指定的時間去某個安全地點找他，而且必須保密低調，Superman知道那個安全處，那裡是完全符合Batman高標準隱私的安全地，安排在這麼隱密的地方見面，要不是對方想殺人滅口，就是準備好分享最隱密的秘密，樂觀認為應該是後者但其實也有點怕是前者的Superman收起激動的心情，保密、維持正常作息等著約定的時間前往赴約。

晚間，Superman用最高規格的隱密來到約好的地點，那是一處安全屋，他在系統設定好的許可下走進屋內，周遭安靜無聲，也沒有任何人影，含鉛的設計讓他也無法透視整個建築，他只能依約走向說好的房間，當他站在門前正準備打開房門時，他莫名感到緊張，他想起Batman吩咐他無論看到什麼都不准逃走的提醒，並且還警告他如果作不到那些條件就不要來赴約，這樣近乎恐嚇的心靈準備，要揭露的肯定不是什麼例如我在北極也有個家之類的輕鬆事情。

Batman很認真、很慎重地想要跟他分享他最珍重、最私密，甚至足以成為把柄的秘密。

在滿懷感激與感受到對方心意之深的心情下，Superman堅定地打開門，去面對那件讓兩人彼此的關係從此不同的事。

而這真的是知道了之後從此不同了。

原本就不需要呼吸的Superman完全忘記要裝出呼吸的樣子，他想過任何可能，但他從來都沒想過會是這個，他不是因為記得對方的警告而沒有奪門而出，而是震驚得根本連移動腳步都忘記。

Batman坐在床上，更正，拿下面罩的Bruce坐在床上，脫下褲子露出的充血性器，插在跨坐在他身上的Nightwing的屁股裡，Nightwing半裸的下身很清楚看見濕滑的潤滑液佈滿在帶有各樣傷疤的大腿上，與深陷情慾的泛紅身軀一起晃動，讓液體把大腿內側弄得更亂七八糟。

「你很準時。」

Nightwing因為Bruce冷靜得不像是在做愛的開口瞬間停止動作，在Nightwing訝異地轉頭看向不知哪時候出現的第三人時，Bruce像是懲戒般打了一下他的臀部，體內還插著一根性器的情況下被打屁股，過多的刺激讓Nightwing忍不住呻吟一聲，他抱住Bruce、面具下的眼神有些埋怨地瞪了對方一眼，之後便撒嬌似地在對方肩膀上磨蹭著還在喘息的臉。

「呃、這……這是？」Superman相當確信自己沒走錯地方沒認錯人，也相信以對方的能力根本不可能讓他誤闖，他快速地撇除任何可能的誤會，正視對方就是要他來看這個的事實，而這個事實震驚得讓他還是找不回說話的功能。

「性交。」Bruce將Nightwing的臀部扳開，露出Nightwing的後口讓Superman能直接看清楚一根完全勃起的性器是如何將穴口撐大插在裡面。

「我、我知道……，我是說～」Superman尷尬地吞了一口口水，「你們是這種關係？你跟Nightwing…會做愛？」

「如果你說的關係是指我跟Dick會做愛，答案是是的。」彷彿在為滿臉困惑的小孩解答，Bruce耐心且冷靜地回答。

「如果你只是要告訴我這件事～喔～天啊！」Superman挫敗地抹抹臉，「你可以直接用講的就好，真的，不需要作給我看。」

「我不是要告知你。」Bruce困惑地望向不知道該把眼神擺去哪跟該擺出什麼表情的Superman，甚至帶著強烈的不解，一副就是你在說什麼鬼話的責備，「你要我分享，而我分享了。」

「什！」

「去把Superman舔硬，他需要這個。」Bruce沒理會Superman的震驚，自顧自地以Batman的口吻向Nightwing下達指令，收到命令的Nightwing親了親Bruce的喉結與下巴，便開始動作，要離開Bruce的陰莖讓Nightwing覺得有些困難，但他還是克服了快感的眷戀與射精的衝動順利起身，毫不扭捏地走向Superman。

「慢、慢著，Nightwing，我不需要，你不用做這個。」Superman慌張地拒絕。

「抱歉，Superman，我必須完成這個。」Nightwing一副你懂的、Batman命令的輕鬆模樣，彷彿要作的只是幫人質把繩子解開這種小事，而不是要為人口交，「別太擔心，我也滿樂意的。」

「還是你要選擇走出這扇門，離開這裡？Kal。」Bruce察覺出Superman的退意，他冷靜且嚴肅地開口，「你當然可以選擇離開，在你知道這件事情後，我理解，這件事難以讓大眾理解、甚至不符合一般社會定義，你有權拒絕，即便這是你要求的，但你仍然有權可以感到失望。」

不過你一旦拒絕了，就表示你拒絕了我的坦白，否定我重視的，從此就只能用距離來緩和我們之間的相處。

讀出對方的潛在話語的Superman楞楞地望向神情緊繃的Bruce，彷彿在等待什麼宣判一樣肅穆，而一切的決定權都在他身上，是他要求坦白、是他要求分享，而全心信任的掏心掏肺，害怕被拒絕、擔心被拉開距離的或許不只有自己？Superman聽著Bruce急迫的心跳聲，誠實地傳達著當事人的緊張與繃緊。

Superman將視線移回站在自己面前、溫馴地等待著兩人談話完畢的Nightwing，Superman想起Batman曾對透露過，Nightwing是他最大的成就，雖然Batman總是嚴厲，沒有鼓勵永遠只有指責跟命令，但他其實相當以Nightwing為傲，儘管沒有說出口，從些微細節間Superman能感受到Batman對Nightwing的重視，Nightwing是他重視的、是他人生中最滿意的那部份。

而Batman分享了，在Superman的開口要求下，用上了兩天來深思得到的答案，分享了無法與人開口的秘密、他最重視滿意的事物。

就如Bruce所說的你要我分享，而我分享了，他的確做到他的承諾，雖然方向實在出乎預料到不太對勁的地方，但Superman無權去斷奪Batman與Nightwing兩人之間複雜深刻的關係，他唯一能感受到的是Batman願意向他分享的誠摯、願意拉近距離的意願、想要安撫他的不安的關心。

Batman的確做到他的承諾，回應了要求。

「所以，你要我跪著幫你舔，還是讓兩人都輕鬆點去床上？」善於觀察他人情緒的Nightwing微笑，知道對方已經妥協接受地催促著、推了最後一把，畢竟，他最不希望的就是讓Bruce失望、不快樂，他一直很看好Superman與Batman兩人的相處呢！

無法拒絕Bruce心意的Superman乾咳了幾聲後，脫下制服，他唯一能期望的只有不要穿著制服作，否則他很怕看見制服就想到一些不該想的，Dick同意他的要求脫光衣服，坐在一旁的Bruce也很配合地脫下衣服，達到完全的坦承相見。

Clark僵硬地半躺在床上（他可不能真的讓Nightwing跪下來吸他，那太超過了），雖然看見Bruce充滿傷疤的性感身軀讓他有些興奮，但一想到還有第三人以及自己是被注視方，性經驗稀少偏傳統派的Clark還是無法放開，甚至開始有點質疑起自己的決定。

不過這一切都在Dick含住他的性器時，全部都被拋諸腦後。直衝腦門的舒爽與尷尬的矛盾讓Clark忍不住閉起眼睛不自在地扭動起來，在Dick用舌頭舔著莖柱深吸時他甚至伸手扶住了Dick的頭，分不清楚自己是要推開對方還是要把對方的頭壓得更低。

Bruce所謂最滿意的該不會也指這部份？難不成這也是訓練之一？覺得自己的大腦都快透過陰莖一起被吸出來的Clark完全無法招架地瘋狂亂想，濕軟的口腔與吸吮的擠壓，加上埋在自己雙腿間的Dick認真且專注的模樣，一個意氣風發、活潑自信的年輕義警，如今卻在床上努力吸著自己的陰莖，讓原本癱軟的性器完全勃起到撐滿他的嘴。

官感的滿足以及內心感受的膨脹，讓Clark很快地就射了出來，他察覺到要射的時候打算推開對方，卻沒想到對方非但沒有聽從他的暗示，反而還吸得更用力，讓Clark雖然還是迫使性器抽離對方的嘴，濃郁的精液還是射進對方的嘴，接下來的兩股更是直接射在對方的臉上。

「對、對不起……。」Clark慌張地想要尋找面紙幫對方把臉擦乾淨。

「別擔心。」Bruce出聲制止Clark的行為，「他會吞下去的。」

Bruce伸手抹開沾在Dick臉上的腥羶白濁，後者則如他所說的毫不猶豫就將嘴中的液體吞進肚，一氣呵成自然到看起來壓根就沒想過要吐出來，等Dick全數嚥進後，Bruce湊過去與Dick深吻起來，像是要透過Dick的嘴巴品嚐Clark的味道似地舔拭著對方口腔，並且徹底洗盡對方嘴巴那般不放過任何一處，Dick則是宛如在接受獎勵似的攝取著Bruce的唾液與氣息，抱著Bruce專心享受他的親吻。

「看樣子氪星人精液的味道沒什麼特別的嘛～」結束與Dick親吻的Bruce用舌尖輕輕舔掉手指上剛剛從Dick臉上沾來的液體，戲謔地笑了笑，那種半嘲笑又耀眼得令人睜不開眼睛的自信笑容，讓原先感受到羞恥而臉紅的Clark突然激起一股不甘與衝動，一直處於被動狀態讓他相當不平衡，他伸出手臂攬過Bruce狠狠地吻上去，Bruce只是片刻的驚訝，隨後就開始回應起對方的吻，直到Bruce抗議人類需要呼吸，不需要呼吸的Clark才鬆手放開。

「不過看樣子氪星人的精力就不一樣了。」Bruce用手背隨意擦了一下因為接吻留下的嘴邊唾液，「才剛射吻了幾下就又硬了。」

「這樣正好。」無視Clark想要辯解些什麼的害羞反應，Bruce自顧自地說話。他招來一旁的Dick，Dick不用Bruce多說什麼就張開大腿跨跪在Bruce身上，扶著Bruce的肩膀將背部與臀部展現在Clark視線前，Bruce張口咬著Dick的乳尖，用著牙齒與舌尖磨蹭著敏感挺起的乳頭，雙手則沿著後腰曲線慢慢滑入股溝，在Dick因為快感的刺激仰頭呻吟下撥開臀瓣，翻找出一根原先沒注意到、隱沒在穴口裡的細線。

「忍住，不能射。」Bruce輕聲地叮嚀完，便握住細線用力地拉下，Dick瞬間發出強迫自己忍住哀號的尖銳氣音，並且全身顫抖到差點腿軟癱倒，透明的前液也滴了好幾滴在床上，Clark定眼一看，才發現Bruce剛剛拉出來的是一顆跳蛋，而且開關還是打開的，看樣子這顆跳蛋從剛剛到現在一直都是塞在Dick的體內，甚至是一開始Bruce在上他的時候就已經在裡面。

Bruce相當滿意發現真相的Clark露出的驚訝反應，Bruce抱著泛起生理性淚水、還在強忍射精衝動的Dick，在Dick看不到的角度露出了引以為傲的笑容，然後，下令。

「Dick，讓他看看你的能耐。」

不知道即將發生什麼事情的Clark傻傻地任由Dick推倒躺在床上，Dick伸展著自己的身體、挺起胸跨坐在他的腹部上，用著臀部曖昧地磨蹭他的下腹，甚至是抵到他又再度勃起的陰莖，在Dick露出笑容時，Clark終於遲鈍地猜出了對方的意圖，但他卻不知為何無法做出任何舉動，或許是決心尊重Bruce的分享，還是為了滿足Bruce的期望或是……不得不說Dick真的是一位很性感的人，Clark再度因為Dick的動作與感受到的濕熱失去了思考，他只能看著Dick扶著他的陰莖對準自身穴口慢慢坐下去，嘗試著將他外星人等級的陰莖全部吞進去，原本就留在裡面可能還混有Bruce前液的潤滑液讓Dick幾乎無阻礙地整個人坐下，讓Clark的性器插到最裡面，Dick挺著腰努力適應著體內被開拓開來的酸軟腫脹，並且調整位置讓對方能擠壓到自己敏感的那區，清楚的刺激讓Dick的陰莖硬得又流出更多液體，而他的身體也回報Clark溫熱且隱隱收縮的腸壁按壓，像是吸附般緊貼住插在裡面的陰莖，連腫脹的脈動都能感受到那般緊密無縫隙，等到全數都到位適應好後，Dick開始動起來，用著保持訓練的腿部與腰部力量，讓對方的陰莖抽出至只含著龜頭，再重重地坐下將陰莖插到最裡面，像是打算連陰囊都想塞進去地用力進出，確保對方的陰莖能完整感受到腸肉的推擠吸吮，如此熱切的舉動令即使臉皮薄的Clark也因為快感的刺激忍不住哼出幾聲舒服的語調，看著一臉迷濛又努力取悅著他的Dick，不僅臀部屢屢收縮，連胸部也挺立得紅腫，更別提幾乎脹得發紫的性器，孤單高挺著不斷流出濕漉漉的液體，讓Clark萌生一股想要把人弄壞的衝動，狠狠貫穿對方、射進滾燙的精液。

「你不能就這樣射進他的體內，Clark。」察覺了對方快要到高潮，Bruce出聲制止，「我說過了這是分享。」

「Bruce…？」與Clark同樣不解的Dick打算轉頭詢問，卻被Bruce往前推，讓Dick整個人完全趴在Clark身上，而Bruce則是跪下身，扳開Dick的臀瓣，伸出舌頭舔向Dick與Clark的連結處，從Clark的陰囊一路往上舔到Dick被撐開的穴口，甚至用著舌尖挑逗著縫隙，試圖擠進已經被陰莖撐滿的腸壁裡。

敏感處被舔的兩人喘息得更加劇烈，尤其是Dick更是只能張著因為急促的喘息而無法闔上的嘴，全身顫慄地接受Bruce的開拓與入侵。

「放鬆。」Bruce用手指撥弄著被他舔得更加濕潤的穴口，命令著，「放鬆，Dick。」

知道對方意圖的Dick只是像是幼犬從喉間哀號了一聲，就認命般地閉上雙眼，雙手攀在Clark的肩膀，極盡可能地壓低身軀、提起臀部拉扯出更多空隙。

「慢、慢著，Bruce，你、你該不會是想～」也察覺到Bruce的意思的Clark嚇得急忙開口。

「閉嘴，Clark。」Bruce瞪了對方一眼，「他可以的。」

隨後是Dick一聲帶點哭腔的嗚咽打斷了Clark還打算說什麼的意圖，Dick雙手抓著Clark的肩，緩緩張開眼睛，朝著一臉驚訝的Clark露出微笑，帶著自信的那種，因為他已經成功地讓Bruce塞進插有陰莖的後穴裡，好像同時含著一根成年男子的性器與手指不是什麼大問題，但Bruce顯然沒有這麼簡單就收手，如同Batman的個性，要求挑戰更高的極限，Dick的笑容很快就僵硬起來，他努力忍受後方再一根手指的擠入，蠻橫的擴張刺劑讓他抓著Clark肩膀的雙手忍不住抓得更加用力，要不是是Superman堅硬的身軀否則都會被抓到痛的強大力道，Dick仰起頭拉出頸部脆弱的線條，呻吟著從體內滿出的刺激與疼痛，極盡可能地張大雙腿、鬆開下身，逼迫自己適應Bruce即將插進來的第三根手指。

「Bruce，夠了！他不能再～」看到Dick都已經因為過度喘氣而無法吞嚥口水，身體開始出現少許不正常的痙攣，Clark擔憂地出聲制止。

「那你就親他或舔他，轉移他的注意。」執意繼續的Bruce說。

覺得自己也被擠壓緊密得彷彿被吸得更緊，Clark一面享受自己敏感充血的性器被對方緊緊絞住的快感，一面笨拙地親著對方的臉龐與脖子，試圖按照Bruce的意思分散Dick的注意力，照理說他應該要立刻抽身停止這樣的行為，但當事人Dick卻沒有任何退卻的打算，而是盡心盡力地努力拓展自己的極限，彷彿此時Clark退卻的話，先前他的努力就會完全白費一樣，而且再加上，Clark相信Bruce不會傷害Dick，或許Bruce很清楚事情的界線在哪？所以Dick才會無論如何都會盡力達成？Clark知道他們兩人的關係一直都很錯中複雜。

「好了。」Bruce彎下身親吻著Dick的臂肌，一點一點沿著脊椎往下親，帶著一點肯定的意味，Dick閉著眼有點虛弱卻滿意地笑了笑，他還在下身的痙攣間調整適應著，從疼痛之中找到被體內性器壓迫到前列腺的舒爽刺激，重新投入痛與爽並進的快感中。

「壓好他，Clark。」Bruce要求Clark伸手抱緊Dick，讓Dick保持整個人趴在Clark身上的姿勢，確認Clark抱好後，Bruce抽出手指，改用雙手拉開放鬆過的穴口，挺身將他的勃起擠進被拉到緊繃泛白的後穴。

Clark瞬間理解Bruce為什麼要他抱緊Dick，在Bruce進來的那瞬間，即使已經作好準備的Dick仍然下意識往前挺地想逃開被強制撐開的疼痛，不過他很快就取回身體自主權逼自己不要動，這時候亂動反而容易受傷，察覺到這點的Clark也在不弄痛他的狀況下盡可能固定住他，慶幸的是Clark完全不怕被抓到流血，Dick可以盡情地用手抓著Clark來緩和後面的拉扯，否則還真怕Dick會因為強忍、過度換氣而昏迷，事實上Dick已經連喊出聲的力氣都沒，張開的嘴只有喘氣與喉嚨碾出來的乾咳，不斷流著眼淚的雙眼甚至都開始有些渙散。

在Clark感覺好像有什麼東西被捅破撐開時，一個火熱挺硬的東西就滑了進來，與自己充血敏感的性器緊貼在一起，雖然不是貼著整根，而是只有後端一部分，但與濕軟包覆的感覺不同，熱脹堅挺的觸覺清晰地令他感受到另一個人的存在。

「用你的透視，Clark。」強行的硬擠似乎也耗費他不少力氣的Bruce喘著氣微笑，帶著一絲炫耀。

Clark不可置信地看著Bruce，再看看完全癱軟趴在自己身上不時抖動的Dick，Clark從腹部感受到一灘濕滑不難猜出Dick已經高潮，而且不是用射的，是用流的，積滿他的腹部沿著皮膚流了下來，

他真的可以塞得進兩個成年男子的性器？而且還是完全勃起的粗大陰莖？Clark像是看到什麼奇觀地望著只剩下粗重喘息什麼話都說不出來的Dick，Clark凝視起眼神，從透視可以清楚看見自己的陰莖深深地插在對方體內，壓迫著對方的前列腺，以及只有進去一半的Bruce的性器，龜頭與一小節的莖柱，在Dick體內緊貼著自己的陰莖。

他與Bruce親暱地緊密在一起，被緊緊包覆著，存在於同一個濕軟通道中。

這個認知讓Clark無法克制地激動起來，他們從未如此親近過，如此貼近彼此過，他幾乎可以感受到對方的脈搏，毫無保留地從他們最柔軟敏感的緊貼處傳來，知道對方終於領會的Bruce勾起嘴角，帶著難得一見的放鬆與滿意。

「我說過了，這是分享。」Bruce按著Dick的臀部，小幅度地開始磨蹭起來，用著龜頭摩擦著Clark的性器，同時也享受著Dick的收縮。

Clark幾乎連喘氣都不敢，他只能望著因為情慾而紅潤臉頰的Bruce，感受Bruce帶給他的磨蹭推擠，雖然並不是整根都摩擦到，但那種只有在根部互磨的反而更令人搔癢，緊貼的陰囊，甚至連恥毛都交纏在一起的貼近，讓他雖然沒有動，但仍然被Bruce一起帶著往前抽插，將他帶得更深，藉由他的陰莖直擊Dick的敏感點，像是Clark與Bruce兩人貼著彼此陰莖一起自慰，也像是Bruce引領Clark去上Dick，又或者是兩人一同合作將Dick推至性慾的頂端，心跳與呼吸都同步地讓Dick因為他們而尖叫。

「好了，我容許你可以射在他裡面。」Bruce緊掐著Dick的臀部，在Dick一個劇烈抽搐後，體內更加濕滑、更加鬆軟，像是習慣了他的外型盡情地吞嚥起來，讓明顯越來越無阻力的Bruce加快了律動速度。

在Bruce的快速摩擦與Dick的濕軟吸吮的雙重攻擊下，Clark在Dick體內徹底釋放出來，原本全身只能沈溺在持續的高潮意識中喘息與顫抖、癱軟無力的Dick突然間哭喊了起來，很快地Bruce也知道為何Dick會開始哭著求饒，Clark的射精射得又急又猛，柔弱的腸壁根本受不了這樣的刺激，而且跟人類不同，Clark的份量明顯多得多，而且甚至帶著沖力，狠狠刮過敏感處直達更深處，讓Dick又脹又酸刺激得讓他產生會被射穿的錯覺，漫出的精液也滿至穴口刷過Bruce的陰莖，從兩人緊貼的陰囊縫隙處濺出少許白濁，沾濕他們糾纏一起的私處陰毛，明顯的濕潤滑過也讓Bruce差點因為這樣的波動繳械。

Bruce首先撤離，還釋放的勃起從Dick體內抽出，牽起不少濕滑黏液，也拉出不少混著精液的液體，失去堵塞的穴口開始隨著腸肉的收縮吐出累積在體內的腥羶，Bruce將Dick從Clark身上抱離，讓Clark軟下的性器滑出他的體內，Dick的性器此時也是疲憊垂軟著，從Dick與Clark兩人腹部之間的一灘白濁黏膩可以看出Dick也已經把能射的都射光了。

那麼還沒射的就只剩下他了。Bruce將脫力得任人擺佈的Dick擺躺在床上，他拉開對方的雙腿，用手指草率地將對方後穴裡的精液隨意掏出，也不介意沒有完全乾淨地提起自己的陰莖重新插入徹底開發過的後穴，Dick只是嗚咽了一聲就任憑Bruce繼續在他體內索取，連腳趾都捲曲起來的雙腿緩緩攀住Bruce，像是被制約、不做不行一樣的下意識，明明雙腳都顫抖得宛如抽筋仍執意纏住對方，讓對方盡可能地緊貼自己，好讓對方能把整根性器都徹底插進來，而Bruce也真的整根陰莖都插了進去，非但如此，連陰囊也都塞了進去，剛剛含完兩個成年男子性器的屁股，此時要吞下平時只會堵在穴口的陰囊根本不是問題，這種全方面的照料讓Bruce很快就到了巔峰，他勾起嘴角，向他人生中最引以為傲、最重視的，露出滿意的微笑，深深地吻下對方的唇，將陰莖連同陰囊一起深入對方體內，在射精的同時享受對方腸壁飢渴的擠壓吸吮，彷彿打算從陰囊開始徹底榨出所有的精液來填滿自己。

「Bruce…。」已經沒有東西可以射的Dick只能啜泣地含著Bruce的唇，無辜地低語。

「做得好。」Bruce親了親Dick的額頭，「你可以休息了。」

似乎就在等這句話，Dick聽到這句話，就立刻閉上眼睛睡著了，連身體都還維持性交的姿勢不動急速地陷入睡眠，即使Bruce的身體從他身上退開都沒知覺的無反應。

「如何？你覺得我們有更親近了嗎？」Bruce挑眉似笑非笑地看向好像清醒似地重新把羞恥心找回來、正坐在一旁的Clark。

「有…有！」Clark漲紅臉地點點頭，他可一點都不敢看向床單上以及Dick腿間流出來的白濁液體，雖然那大部分應該是他的東西，呃、還有Bruce跟Dick的。

「那就睡吧！」Bruce趴下來，慵懶地捲著凌亂的床單，「我累了。」

「好…好。」

Clark依然尷尬得不知道該怎麼反應，Bruce只是笑了笑就自顧自地閉上眼沒再理會對方，也不管對方到底要坐要躺還是要離開。

「呃、Bruce。」

良久，Clark才跟著躺了下來，小心翼翼地擠在Bruce身邊，緊張地問。

「Bruce，我能…我能抱著你嗎？」

直到久得讓Clark以為對方睡著時，Bruce才轉躺側身，向Clark露出身經百戰屬於Batman的性感背部。

「隨便你。」

Bruce沒有推開如大男孩撒嬌將他整個人抱進自己懷中的擁抱，他只是在一邊趕受著身後抱著他的人如陽光的溫暖，一邊微微睜開眼，望向面前陷入熟睡的Dick，伸手摸向掛著如羽翼般輕柔微笑的臉頰，為對方撥去一根垂下的頭髮，才閉上眼睛，正式地進入夢鄉。

End


End file.
